


当你对象找你约会的时候你在干什么

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [111]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:Raul X Guti 无差只是想让老吴耍个帅罢辽。没啥剧情，练练手。有参考007电影片段。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	当你对象找你约会的时候你在干什么

****“** ** ****我有枪的话，可以保护你，也能杀了你，可最后我还是会偷偷扔了它，踉踉跄跄的跑向你说我好怕，爱我，哄我。** ** ****”** ** ******* **

Raul搂着金发女人摔在床上，滚烫的肉体贴在一起，撕咬着彼此的嘴唇。女人迫不及待的解开他西装扣子，她的白色的胸脯暴露在衣服外，扭得像条蛇，奋力把它们挤到男人身上。一场水到渠成的性爱，被那块昂贵的腕表打断了。伴随着表盘叮的一声脆响，Raul停下了手上的动作。

“抱歉了，小姐，时间到了。”

他顺势从枕头下摸出一个消音器，从床上爬起来，女人还在发愣，直到看到他拿出了藏在壁画后的狙击枪，才失声尖叫。

而西班牙人飞快地装上消音器，用一发子弹解决了她。

他理好了自己的西装，重新系好扣子，提着枪打开了阳台的门，攀到阳台外，沿着酒店墙壁凸出来的部分向前走着，步伐轻盈而矫健，像一只准备狩猎的狐狸，甚至还有闲暇瞥两眼街道的热闹景象。今天是马德里狂欢节的第一天，狭窄而曲折的街道变成一个个色彩缤纷的天堂，充斥着西班牙传统音乐，舞蹈，美食，家家户户门口都散落着灯笼和一束束鲜花。

Raul在跳到隔壁一栋楼房的楼顶时突发奇想，觉得他明天应该和Guti也来玩一玩。虽然Guti常常表示“你不如少抢我几个任务”，但他相信他会喜欢那些柠檬水和土豆玉米饼片的。

Real的特工先生终于达到了踩好的点，那是楼顶的边缘一道围墙，他蹲下身，将狙击枪架在栏杆上，调整好准星，对准了对面公寓的某个连窗帘都没拉的房间。

一点都不专业，Raul在心中嗤笑了一声，这家伙的保镖估计都是一群水货。

他早早在房间里布置了窃听器，此时耳机里传来断断续续的说话声。声音并不清晰，可能是有人带了干扰器的缘故，Raul微微歪着头努力辨识着几个单词：“......节日....炸弹....已经准备好了。”

西班牙人的心里仿佛被什么念头轻轻碰了一下，虽然他在接到这个任务的时候，就已大约知晓目标人物要做些对Real不利的事，但他没想到第一步是要破坏狂欢节。

“过分....”他嘟囔着，抬起了狙击枪：“我明天还要约会呢。”

红色的准心移到了房间里的人的头上，对方还未完全反应过来，Raul已经扣下了扳机。大口径子弹在空中悠悠的飘着，按着他的预想偏离轨道几分，在击碎破玻璃的时候速度又慢下几分，最后精准无误地穿透对方的头骨，鲜血在墙壁上开出了一朵巨大的花。

任务完成。Raul在脑海里给自己打了一个五分，顺便第二次嘲笑了保镖太菜鸡。

然而不知道是这群菜鸡保镖中的哪一个，竟然带了手持炸弹，在其他人像无头苍蝇一样胡乱开枪的时候，将它丢到了窗外，恰好在Raul所在的这栋楼前爆炸了。

后来Raul在Real的公共频道里吐槽：“西班牙到底还有多少这样的豆腐渣工程？”

其他吃瓜群众表示：“我们早说过别把狙击点选在一栋快要拆迁的建筑上，你还笑我们？”

好吧，不管当时Raul有没有笑，反正他现在是笑不出来了。炸弹让整栋楼都倒了，他狼狈的逃窜着，躲避着落下来的砖瓦，同时还要注意脚下裂开的混凝土，跳过缝隙的瞬间他有种撕破了西装裤的错觉。

“见鬼——”他飞快的低头看了一眼，还好，没有成为第一个光着屁股回去的特工。等抬起头来他就后悔了，前面的楼宇全塌方了，露出一个十几米高的大坑，而他已经迈出了一只脚，眼看就要掉进去了。

危急关头，Raul不管不顾的纵身一跃，依靠奔跑的惯性竟然跃过了那个大坑，撞在对面房子的墙壁上，他翻身牢牢地扒住了窗沿，西装被肱二头肌勒出了几道印子。靠着强大的臂力和蹬踏的助力，他总算爬进了半开的窗户。

在这短暂的几秒钟内，身后的“豆腐渣工程”全部倒下来，轰隆隆地砸在地上，扬起漫天灰尘。

“咳咳....”Raul坐在地上，扇着呛人的空气。他现在的样子可再没了之前的优雅，一头卷发乱糟糟的，鞋子在奔跑过程中磨损了鞋底，深蓝色西装上沾满了灰和零星的血迹。

看到血迹，Raul才意识到自己受伤了，然后感到额头疼起来。

他踉踉跄跄地走到卫生间，借着别人家的镜子照了照，果然，额头上出现了一个不大不小的划伤，正往外渗着血呢。

西班牙人叹了口气，勉强把刚刚的五分改成了四点五分。衣服可以重新买，头发可以重新梳，可他要怎么向Guti解释伤口呢？

“不用解释了，宝贝儿，”Guti温柔地给他贴上创口贴，还心疼地吹了吹，装作无意地问：“你这是被那个女人咬的吧？”

正乖乖坐在沙发上，试图编造一个借口糊弄Guti的特工愣住了：“什么？”

“我都看到照片了，”Guti非常淡定：“是个金发女人，你出轨也不用按着我的标准来找吧？”

一头雾水的Raul瞬间慌了，完全没想过Guti是在钓鱼，急急忙忙的否认：“我没有出轨！我都不认识她！她只是个任务目标！我.....”

话已出口，他看到Guti脸上似笑非笑的表情，才反应过来：“你诈我？”

Guti翻了一个白眼，他想到Raul方才一回家就哼哼唧唧地说在路上撞到了电线杆，把额头撞破了，那幅痛的快要死掉的样子，惹得Guti哄了半天才好。对于Raul卖惨的话他当然半个字都不信，Raul在外演技是很好，可对内总能被他轻松揭穿。

“你又抢我任务？！”

“我是担心你！”

Guti哭笑不得，推开Raul，决定今天晚上翻 云 覆 雨之前都不再理他了。结果Raul还跟他在身后拽他的胳膊：“哎...明天一起去狂欢节呗？”

“不去！”Guti说的斩钉截铁，末了又转身捏了捏Raul的脸颊：“你要是说明天一起出任务，那我还可以考虑一下。”

后来Raul又在Real的公共频道里吐槽：“你想和你对象约会，你对象却满脑子杀人，该怎么办，在线等，急。”

热门回复：建议在床上约会。

END

*柏林少女香水宣传词 感觉和本文关系不大纯属凑字数（。）


End file.
